Sleeping With You
by WisdomPearl
Summary: When Cloud Nine gets desperate, their only choice is to send the richest man, Gakushū Asano, a human called Karma Akabane and pretend that he's an S-Roid. Will Shuu figure out that he was scammed and still accept Karma or abandon him? Based on 30 Days With You from lezhin. Karushuu, don't like, don't read.
1. Deception

(Third Person POV)

"Dammit, did the program fail again?!" Terasaka slammed a hand on the desk near the programmers.

"No, I checked everything, but the S-Roid won't respond to the new programs and is instead running the old, broken one," Itona frantically scrolled through the code for any flaws.

"Where's that damn Akabane?!" The brunette got angrier.

"Traffic, sir. It isn't the best and Akabane lives quite far from the company," Nakamura rushed through the basic android code, trying to fix anything that could make the S-Roid defy the command.

"DAMMIT!" Terasaka slammed the other hand on the desk, sending papers flying. He sighed, "I'll pick it up,"

(Karma's POV)

Shit! Terasaka's going to be mad. Damn the traffic!

I'm so close, just...please.

A car's program failed again, causing the other cars to crash into it. I laid back, thinking of the face I'll get from Terasaka once I do check in, "Karma, there seems to be a traffic jam 3.7 miles ahead. Would you like for me to divert the road?" My floating car's voice, Iris, sounded. I waved a hand to show other alternate routes. I sighed, shaking my head, "No, those go around the entire city. I'd be even later than me just sitting here in this traffic. Besides, it's not like I can get out anyways,"

"Okay Karma," Iris answered back. I laid back, letting the AI do the work. I thought about today.

Year 3051. Thursday, December 27, 3051. Light snow, many crashes. Programs starting to fail without renewing. Floating cars, mid-air data. I smiled, thinking about how unfortunate people were in the past.

The car started moving. Iris gave me another update, "Crash relocated, traffic moving. Arrival time increased by five minutes," I celebrated mentally, gripping my briefcase tighter as we reached the company.

Cloud Nine. An S-Roid company. A company that sells humanoid androids that are used for sexual desires. My workplace. I was the head programmer.

Iris dropped me off at the entrance and glided over to find a parking space. I rushed through the sliding door and sprinted to my department, expecting Terasaka's immense scolding.

I glanced at the clock. I was an hour late. Terasaka's going to be furious at my late arrival.

I burst through the double doors, slamming each one apart from each other and rushed to my computer, where Terasaka was looming over, "I'm so sorry sir! I swear, I'll work late!" I furiously typed in the password, but was stopped from entering it when Terasaka grabbed my right wrist. He sighed, and I was expecting a storm of insults and dammits, but instead, got this, "If you can fix at least one S-Roid for a customer, then I'll let you off. If not, then we resort to Plan B,"

"Which is...?" Does this muscle head expect me to know what this Plan B is when I was an hour late to work?!

"You'll find out if the S-Roid's won't cooperate,"

"Oh, okay,"

I was scared of what Terasaka's Plan B was, so I went to work on all of the coding after I had successfully logged in to the computer and was starting work on the programs and checking for any code misspellings or misplacement.

I tweaked a few things before uploading it to the S-Roids. Itona watched me, but shook his head, "The problem is, is that the S-Roids won't respond,"

"We'll see about that,"

The white-haired co-worker was right. The S-Roids were functioning on a different, false program. I pursed my lips together, "Who is the customer?"

"Gakushū Asano," Asano?! Oh shit no. If I mess this up, he's going to hate me! "Standard or...?"

"He wants one that will do good in the bedroom,"

Okay, well, he wants the most complex programmed S-Roid. I guess Terasaka's Plan B was going to commence soon, "Order day?" I inquired.

"I-It's today...," Itona stuttered. I sighed in defeat, "Considering the long time needed to build a new one...it's not possible to construct a new one in time for the delivery. Are you sure that we don't have any spare ones that just need a code and a few other physical parts?"

"Positive,"

"Dammit. Well then, Plan B? Terasaka?"

The brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Ay, it'll be risky, but...,"

"But what? I'm ready for anything, hit me with it," I assured my boss.

"Plan B is, is that you go in as the S-Roid,"

I hesitated. What? "Why me?"

"No one else knows more than you here,"

"But, I'm the head programmer!"

"The others will do just fine without you. Just, please. Asano isn't a forgiving man. We're counting on you,"

So, in just a few minutes, I went from lead coder to fake S-Roid. Terasaka threw me an S-Roid's starting outfit, which was a loose, light turquoise outfit that looked like hospital clothing, "Put this on. You know the S-Roid procedures, right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, so he's coming in person to inspect you, so just act normal. We'll make you as the most realistic S-Roid we have, so that you don't have to do any robotic movements like the others,"

"O-Okay...," I headed to the bathroom to change out of my suit and tie.

{Inspection Time}

I stood on the showing podium and stood up as straight as I could. I closed my eyes and dipped my head to make it look like I was switched off. Nakamura was holding a small, one-time control panel to wasn't hooked up to anything to act like she was activating me.

I heard the door open and footsteps come towards my direction, "Yes, this does look like a very realistic and exquisite S-Roid,"

Asano was here.

(Gakushū's POV)

Fine crimson hair and pale skin. He looked almost doll-like, "Does he have a name or do I have to name him? It took me two months to name my cat, so please tell me that he already has a name set,"

"Yes, he does, it's Karma Akabane,"

"Hmm, that's very nice,"

His chest was rising and falling steadily, I observed, "He breathes while he is deactivated?"

"Ah yes, that's special feature of our realistic robot. He takes in oxygen for his body so that he can stay as realistic as possible. Almost like a human," That was a great feature to have.

"Can you activate him now?"

"Of course," Terasaka motioned for a blonde lady to activate him with a sort of switch. With a flick of a switch, the S-Roid was awoken. He moved his head around as if inspecting the surroundings before laying eyes on me and smiling, "Hello. Are you going to be my master?" Golden eyes, such a pretty color that complements his hair.

"Yes," I answered.

"In order to function better, I would like to know your name. May I be informed of any names or nicknames you'd like for me to call you?"

"Just call me Gakushū, or Shuu. either is fine,"

"Thank you for your input, "He scanned the area and looked back me with those wonderfully colored mercury orbs, "In bed, what shall I call you? Your name or another? Examples would be daddy, master, lord, etc.,"

"Daddy would be nice,"

"Thank you for your input," He scratched his other arm as if he was nervous, "I see that I am still in the Cloud Nine company building. All questions are answered so far. Programs running smoothly. Company contact information set. Hardware smoothly functioning. Parts set and functioning. Ready to go," Karma stepped down from the platform and walked to my side, smiling so bright that it rivaled the sun. The blonde lady smiled and activated the mid-air data and showing them to me, "Just sign these documents and you'll be good to go!"

I swiftly signed all twenty seven of the documents before waving my hand to send them to the blonde. Terasaka shook my hand and sent me off with my new S-Roid.

(Karma's POV)

As I walked out, Terasaka whispered to me, out of earshot from Asano, "Good luck,"

I nodded my head slightly and ran to Asano's side, who was propping open the door.

{In the Car}

"So, Karma,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have experience with this?"

"Other than the basic programs and functions, no,"

"I see," He pushed me down onto the backseat, pressing my wrists down and staring at me with amethyst eyes, "I guess I'll have fun teaching you then,"

I felt blood rush up to my face and the sudden movement. Asano receded back into his seat, chuckling, "They're right, you are really realistic,"

"Th-thank you,"

"I'll have to meet the builder and programmer one day,"

I nodded in agreement and sat back up to my original position. I still had to process everything that happened.

I was in possession of the richest man in this city and possibly country and he thinks that I'm an S-Roid but I'm not. I'm forced to keep this façade up until something happens. I guess, when he develops so many strong feelings for me that he accepts me for who I am? Yeah, but let's take it slow...

Never mind, Shuu might not want to go slow. (Shuu and not Gakushū because autocorrect accepted the version of it without the accent over the u so it's annoying that I have to keep going back and correcting it every time I need to type his name so yeah)

We arrived at his immensely expensive apartment. Shuu entered in a passcode to unlock it, "It's 6912, okay?" He whispered to me.

"Okay," He opened the door and let me in. I was astonished at the beauty that put my apartment to shame.

It was fairly large, with more rooms branching off to the side. The place was warmer than normal, which made me sweat. The first thing I see is a smallish living room in the middle with white and blue sofas and a beautifully curved coffee table in the middle. Several pillows lined the couches. There was a calico cat resting on one of the pillows, which I assumed would be Shuu's cat. Shuu pointed at the slumbering cat, "That's my cat, Berry,"

I glanced at the kitchen, observing the corner-less countertops and island. Shuu glanced at his watch and sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair, "I gotta get back to work. Feed Barry at 10:00 AM and 6:00 PM. Sweep the floor, dust the furniture. I don't like dust around the house, so I better come back to this place and see that it's spotless,"

"What?! You expect me to come with cleaning functions?!"

"I expected you to come with a smart function that allows you to compute my commands. Now let me leave; I'm a very busy man," He slammed the door, leaving just me and the cat, who was dozing peacefully on the chosen pillow.

I looked around for cleaning supplies. Maybe a cleaning android, but I guess he wouldn't have ordered me to do so if he did. Not even a Roomba, jeez. I found a closet with a golden-colored feather duster and a silent, cordless vacuum cleaner. I decided I could start with the vacuum cleaner and then dust the furniture later.

As I was vacuuming the floor around the coffee table, I noticed a note on the table that read _For the S-Roid_

Knowing that this was for me, I stopped the vacuum cleaner and opened the note, which was typed:

 _Dear S-Roid,_

 _Since I have to be at work, I won't be able to explain everything in detail for you, so I have prepared this note for you._

 _I have prepared a closet in my bedroom for you. When you enter the room, there will be a closet in the far right corner for you. You can roam the house shirtless if you'd like, since the air conditioner in the house is broken and under repair as I write this. However, exiting the house, you will have a white button-up shirt and a black blazer for you to wear. Pants are your choice._

 _You'll be sleeping with me in my room since the guest bedrooms aren't prepared for you yet._

 _I'll be very busy with work in my study, so please refrain from noise while in there._

 _Because I have bought you for sexual desires, I'll tend to you later at night._

 _I leave for work at 6:30 and come back at 5:45 from work. Berry likes to be fed at 10:00 and 6:00. I usually have to leave work to feed him but since you are here, you'll be taking the job for me. If he tries to eat at other times, tell him no. He'll understand._

 _If anyone knocks, keep in mind that I am not expecting any packages or visitors, so kindly open the door and tend to them. It won't be me since I know the passcode and won't need your assistant to unlock the door unless there's an emergency._

 _There's a phone for you on our bed with my contact on it and some other people you can talk to. I know that you already came with a phone with your company technicians, but I already bought a phone for you. So keep it or lose it._

 _I'll let you get back to cleaning._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gakushū Asano_

 _Shuu_

I folded the piece of paper and placed it back on the coffee table facedown to signify that I had read it and walked over to the room which I assumed was his.

It was, since the AI in the room turned the lights on and declared, "Welcome Shuu," Jeez, he really likes the name Shuu, doesn't he?

I walked over to the closet that Shuu had mentioned was mine in the note. Go shirtless if I want to?

Hell yeah.

I found a pair of pants that were blue-ish grey that I liked, so I stripped down and put the pants on. They reminded me of my junior high uniform pants. Ah, good times, where I was beating people up for bullying the lower ranks. I shook the thoughts and memories out of my head. No, not now, now is Shuu time.

I resumed the vacuum cleaner and cleaned every square inch of the apartment, making sure that all of the cat hair was sucked up. After that, I returned the cleaner to the closet where I found it and grabbed the honey-colored feather duster that was the color of my eyes.

I didn't know what to do with Berry in the way, so I dusted around him and decided that I could wait until he woke up and moved. When I got to dusting the ornament he had around the house, Berry decided to wake up and roam the house. At that point, I decided to dust the part that I hadn't dusted because the calico cat was in the way. I thought about calico cats as I dusted the couch.

Male calico cats are rare, aren't they? I guess Shuu is pretty rich and could've bought a male calico. Or maybe he was just lucky, "Hi, Berry. I just met you and you already like me?" Berry nuzzled into my leg as I dusted. I smiled and ruffled the fur on his head before resuming. The cat pawed away around the apartment.

After dusting the furniture and putting the duster back in the closet, it was 2:27. I fed Berry at 10:00 already and it wasn't time to feed Berry and Shuu is still at work. I decided that I could text Shuu for a bit.

 **Karma:** Hey, you want me to cook dinner?

No response for twenty minutes.

 **Shuu:** Are you done cleaning?

Answer my question with a question? Fine, we can play your game then, Shuu.

 **Karma:** Yes.

 **Shuu:** Okay, you can cook dinner then.

 **Karma:** Is there anything you want in particular?

 **Shuu:** Just, meat, vegetable, rice, and that's fine. I don't care what kind of meat it is. Just make it taste good and cooked, not raw. Unless it's sushi, then I won't mind.

 **Karma:** Okay.

It hurt to use punctuation instead of my normal texting behavior, but if I want to convince Shuu that I'm an S-Roid, then I have to.

 **Shuu:** You fed Berry right?

 **Karma:** Yes, of course.

 **Shuu:** And the house is clean?

 **Karma:** Yes.

 **Shuu:** Are you sure?

God, he's persistent.

 **Karma:** Yes.

 **Shuu:** Are you bored?

 **Karma:** If you want me to be.

 **Shuu:** Well if you are, you can cook dinner and stuff, I don't care. Just don't mess up the apartment.

 **Karma:** Okay

I put the phone in the pant pocket, the opposite one from my company phone and headed to the kitchen.

Anything, huh?

The refrigerator is bare, the cabinets are empty, oven has nothing, only utensils and pans are in the drawers. I guess I could go shopping, but he hasn't given me money or anything, so I'm basically useless.

I got the phone out again and texted Shuu.

 **Karma:** Shuu, there isn't any food in the kitchen.

 **Shuu:** Go buy some then, I don't know.

 **Karma:** You haven't given me any money yet.

 **Shuu:** I'll go order some food then. Any preferences?

 **Karma:** No.

 **Shuu:** Alright. Sushi it is.

 **Karma:** Okay.

I remember the last time I ate sushi was with my best friend, Nagisa. Man, that guy loves sushi. Every time I asked him what to eat he'd always drag me to the closest sushi place and reply with sushi. I've started to take a liking to sushi now and I'm glad Shuu does too.

Now, what to do?

[]

 **FOURTH STORY WRITTEN, THIRD MULTI-CHAPTER STORY WRITTEN!**

 **YAY!**

 **I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

 **UR BOIII,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	2. First Time

(Karma's POV)

I slumped on the couch after pocketing my phone. I slid down before checking the clock on the wall again.

3:11.

Berry jumped onto my lap and snuggled into me. I ran a hand through his fur lightly, making the calico cat purr. I guess I'm a cat person now. I wondered if Berry liked Shuu as much as the cat liked me. It was hard to say, since Shuu didn't really seem too enthusiastic when telling me what Berry's name was.

I pet the content cat as he purred, almost hugging the furry creature close to me and pretending that it was Shuu. But I didn't, since Berry leapt from my lap after having enough petting and freely padded around the apartment.

I sighed and leaned my head back before hearing a buzz from the company phone. I fumbled around for the buzzing item and accepted the call. Terasaka's 3D figure appeared from the phone, his face stern and business-like and his arms crossed across his torso, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes,"

"Did Mr. Asano notice our little secret yet?"

"No,"

"Great. You're doing good, trooper. Remember, you gotta make him like you,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes,"

I ended the call, the 3D figure disappearing from sight. I pocketed the coal black phone and leaned my body back into the pillows on the sofa and closed my eyes.

What should I do? It's boring here, there's not even a TV here. At least, there's not remote in sight. He could have one of those TVs that project onto a wall, but there wasn't a remote nearby, so I doubted that he had one.

Today is Thursday, which is good. Barely anyone works on a Friday, which means that I'd have the weekend with Shuu soon. At least, I hope that he doesn't have work tomorrow.

I have to make him like me so that if he figures out that I'm not an S-Roid, he won't abandon me. Despite his cold nature, he's got to have some sort of heart that I can warm up for him.

I saw Berry shedding a lot in the dining room, so I sighed, running a hand through my hair and brushing the bangs out of my eyes and walked to the closet. I pulled out the cordless vacuum cleaner and started vacuuming the cat hair. I decided that I should clean the floors one more time, just in case Shuu gets mad because I missed a spot. I wouldn't like to see what a fuming Shuu looks like.

After three rounds of cleaning, I was satisfied with the floor and knew that Shuu wouldn't be mad with the cleanliness of it. After that, I dusted the furniture twice before becoming tired of cleaning and sat on the bed in our bedroom. I took out the phone Shuu gave me and looked through the contacts.

 _ **Contact List**_

 **A**

 **Teppei Araki**

 **Gakuhō Asano**

 **Gakushū Asano**

 **J**

 **Irina Jelavic**

 **K**

 **Tadaomi Karasuma**

 **Natsuhiko Koyama**

 **R**

 **Ritsu**

 **S**

 **Ren Sakakibara**

 **Tomoya Seo**

 **Kazutaka Shindō**

 **T**

 **Kaho Tsuchiya**

It was a decent crop of contacts at least. I remember Ritsu, the proudest AI I created. I smiled, seeing the name on my contact list. I went to Messages and saw that Asano already explained to everyone that I was his S-Roid.

The only person that replied was his father, Gakuhō.

 **Gakuhō:** Really? Interesting. So, what's your name?

This was three minutes ago, so it was safe to text back and hope that he answered.

 **Karma:** Karma Akabane, but you may call me Karma.

 **Gakuhō:** Ah, that's a nice name. So, how's Asano?

 **Karma:** At work.

 **Gakuhō:** I see. Has he done anything with you yet?

 **Karma:** No.

 **Gakuhō:** Ah. What has he made you do?

 **Karma:** Clean the apartment and feed the cat.

 **Gakuhō:** Knowing my son, that won't be the only things he'll make you do.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized what Gakuhō meant.

 **Gakuhō:** Be careful when you're with my son. He tends to be, dominant.

 **Karma:** I expected that from a man like him.

 **Gakuhō:** No, really. Asano Junior is longer than you can imagine.

 **Karma:** How long?

 **Gakuhō:** How am I supposed to know? You'll see soon.

 **Karma:** Then how do you know that it's long?

 **Gakuhō:** Inherited from me, of course.

 **Karma:** I see.

 **Gakuhō:** Anyways, I'll get back to work. And I'll let you too.

 **Karma:** Alright, bye.

 **Gakuhō:** Bye.

After a few minutes of me laying down on the bed, bored to death, I felt another buzz from the phone. I turned the phone on again and checked who texted.

 **Ren** : So what's your name

I unlocked the phone and opened the Messages app to reply to Ren.

 **Karma:** Karma Akabane, but you may call me Karma.

 **Ren:** Nice name

 **Karma:** Thank you.

 **Ren:** So hows Shuu

 **Karma:** At work currently

 **Ren:** O, so its tru. I thought he doing it with u, but I guess I was wrong.

Already? What do these people think, that we already did it together in the first hour that I was bought from him?

 **Karma:** No, not yet.

 **Ren:** Hows Berry?

 **Karma:** Good.

 **Ren:** How are you?

 **Karma:** Good.

 **Ren:** Okay, well, take care of Shuu. Hes one of mah close friends

 **Karma:** Of course.

Ren didn't text for a bit, so I assumed that he was away. I stared at the titanium white ceiling after I put the cerulean phone back in my pant pocket.

Berry entered the room and nuzzled my leg before laying on the floor, still nuzzling my leg. God, Berry sure does like to sleep.

I didn't feel sleepy, so there was no point to try to sleep. Berry had nudged from my leg, so I was free to roam again.

I already took a shower earlier in the morning, so I didn't even do that. I cleaned the floors and furniture and the clothes in the closet were already sorted by color, style, and type already for me, probably because Shuu is a neat freak. The sheets were made, master bedroom and guest bedrooms. The dining table was wiped, polished, and shining. The kitchen countertops were squeaky clean and there weren't any dishes in the sink. The dishes and silverware were sorted neatly and placed in the cabinets and drawers. The oven and microwave were clean and the stove was shining my face back at me.

Damn, he really is a neat freak. The countertop is so smooth that I could slip on it. Everything was either polished, shiny, organized well, or all of the above. Compared to my apartment, mine is basically the trash dumpster. Shuu's trash dispenser is literally a flaming pit of fire, and even the coals of the fire are clean and new.

With only a vacuum cleaner and a feather duster for me to clean with, this apartment is pretty clean despite the lack of cleaning supplies. I checked the time again, only to see that it was 3:52. Two hours and fifty-three minutes left until Shuu gets back from work.

Berry was sitting by his food bowl, looking at me with begging eyes. I wagged a finger, "No, not yet, I fed you five hours ago. Shuu said that I feed you at 6:00 and only at 6:00," Berry seemed to roll his eyes at me and he stood up and padded away into the kitchen.

(Shuu's POV)

My boss's assistant, Teppei, entered my office, "Sir, Mr. Karasuma has more assignments for you-,"

I slammed a hand on my desk with a rumbling force, interrupting the already meek man, "Dammit! Does he want to run me ragged?!" I sighed, rubbing my temple with my other hand, "Fine, I'll take care of it...,"

"Sir, you look like you need some rest. Here, I'll take half of the assignments and give them to someone else,"

"Are you sure Mr. Karasuma will approve of that?"

"He'll approve as long as all of his workers are content,"

"Alright then, take the requests from R-Z and the phone numbers starting with 6-0. If I get rid of that, then I can finish this bunch and do the rest at home and be done by tomorrow,"

"Okay, I'll be taking this to Natsuhiko,"

"Okay, thank you,"

"You're welcome, sir,"I adjusted my tie as Teppei left my office and continued typing to the Capitol about laws and bills and whatnot.

I thought about how Karma and Berry were doing. I hoped they formed a close friendship, since Berry has a tendency to bite and scratch a lot to strangers, humans and androids, or in this case, S-Roid.

Karma.

Mesmerizing eyes, cute personality, beautiful hair, slender figure...

Ah, snap out of it Gakushū. You have work to do. I glanced at the clock at the bottom of my screen. 4:00. I have an hour and forty-five minutes until I get to see Karma again. And do work. And do...never mind that.

I also have to get sushi since I didn't leave a credit or debit card or even cash for him to go buy food. I usually eat out anyways, so I didn't think about having Karma cook for me while I was at work. I usually didn't have time to cook dinner for myself since Karasuma puts so much work on me, but since Karma is here, I could give him the freedom of shopping and let him cook for me.

And it's Thursday, so that means I get tonight through Sunday with Karma.

My typing pace slowed as I thought about the redheaded S-Roid, but I picked up speed when I shook the thought out of my head. Work now, Karma later.

(Karma's POV)

[Timeskip, 5:40]

I brushed my hair for the tenth time and cleaned the brush for the tenth time and put it back down on the bathroom counter. My hair was already smooth enough that I couldn't brush it any further. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair shone more than before. I smiled and left the bathroom.

 _Door unlocked. One lifeform entering._

Shuu's back early! "Welcome back Shuu~!"

The strawberry-blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Boss let me off work early and the sushi place wasn't as crowded as I thought," He threw a plastic box at me, "Eat up. I'll be in the study," He looked down at the side of my leg, where Berry was nuzzling me, "Looks like Berry likes you more than me," Berry scowled at Shuu and resumed snuggling into my leg. He looked me top to bottom, "And you read the note too. I'm glad," Ah right, I'm shirtless.

Shuu trudged off to his study, looking more tired than ever. I felt sad seeing Shuu so exhausted. No wonder he looks so tired; he must of been working really hard today.

After I wolfed down the delicious sushi, I walked over and looked into his study from the edge of the doorway. His briefcase was opened and papers spilled out. Furious writing and swift tapping of the keyboard echoed in the study. I peered over his shoulder when I entered. Shuu didn't seem to mind, but knew that I was there.

He was trying to solve a math problem on paper, "Why don't you use the computer?"

"Because the computer will give me the wrong answer,"

I looked over the problem, taking them part by part and analyzing each one. Oh, that's easy, log basics, "You gotta work backwards on that one and convert the first expression into this," I scribbled out his wrong solution and wrote a fresher one, "A log is essentially asking 'to what power does the base need to raise in order to achieve a certain value?' And since this expression is equal to this, you need to raise the 5 to the power of 3 in order to get x. That means your answer will be 125," I circled the answer and put the pencil back in Shuu's hand, "This is elementary, Shuu. You should've learned exponents in primary,"

"That's coming from an AI,"

"An AI meant for sexual purposes,"

"Doesn't mean that my programmers can't program simple log basics," Shuu grumbled at my smirk, "Yeah, okay,"

"Aww, come on~, I know you want to say that I'm smarter than you~,"

"Karma...,"

"Say it~,"

Incoherent words answered me. I pressed my face to his neck, making him flinch, "I can't hear you~,"

"You're smarter than me," Shuu's words were still soft and hard to hear, but I felt like two times were enough, so I removed my face from his neck, "See? That wasn't so hard~,"

I looked at his face, which was slowly becoming as red as my hair. He noticed my staring and quickly turned around so that I wouldn't see his face when he realized why I was staring. I whipped over to where his face was and bent down, looking him in the face with the most innocent face I could put on, "What's wrong, Shuu?~"

"Nothing," The back of his hand was over his mouth, so his words were slightly muffled. I grabbed his shoulder and made him sit up straight. His head tilted back a bit and the redness on his face was slowly fading away, "No, I don't thin that there's nothing wrong, Shuu~,"

The redness on his face came back and he looked away, only to have his head tilted back at my direction with a flick of my hand, "What's wrong? Does saying your name make you hard?"

"What makes you think I'm hard right now?!" Shuu yelled. I smirking, kneeling down, "You aren't doing a good job of hiding it, for one,"

I slightly stroked the growing bulge in his pants with the back of my hand. Shuu grunted and pushed my hand away, "Karma...not...now...later...,"

"Aww, but one can't focus with a boner harder than diamond. Here, let me help you, okay?"

"I can focus fine!" Shuu protested. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Your boner is saying the opposite,"

I zipped his pants down and pulled his boxers down to his knees. Shuu already gave up trying to stop me, "Damn, that's long. Your father wasn't lying about Shuu Junior,"

"My father wasn't lying about what?!"

"Looks about, nine inches?"

"How the hell-,"

"I'm an S-Roid Shuu, let me do my job~,"

"Later Karma...,"

"But your boner is screaming for my mouth,"

"For your what?!"

I leant in towards the pulsing member and licked the head, making Shuu groan, "Karma...,"

Dammit, he says my name so sexily. I replied by licking down the long member, eventually going into a deep-throat with Shuu. Shuu gasped, "K-Karma...I need to work...,"

I pulled out of him, precum already dribbling down, "And I need to do mine. come on, just once,"

Before I heard a reply, I shoved his member down my throat again, feeling the liquid run down my throat. I felt a hand press into the back of my head, clutching onto whatever strands of hair it latched onto.

So Shuu wanted this. Okay then, we can play.

Eventually, I started bobbing my head up and down and Shuu couldn't take it anymore. He came into my mouth and starting thrusting down my throat. I took whatever came, but it soon grew to be too much and down dripped down my chin. I pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting my tongue to his tip. I looked up at Shuu, who's submissive face turned dominant.

 _Be careful when you're with my son. He tends to be, dominant._ Gakuhō's word echoed in my mind. Good, now the fun begins.

"Alright Karma, you want it that badly?"

"Yes Daddy~,"

"Good thing you already lubed up my dick with your mouth. Now we don't need any,"

"Hm?"

Within an instant, Shuu pulled my pants down and threw them to the side. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his torso. Shuu walked over to the nearby wall and pressed my back against the cold wall, making me hiss. Dammit, why was the wall so cold when the rooms are so warm?

That didn't matter when he wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed his wet tip to my entrance, "A-Aren't you going to stretch out my insides first?"

"Daddy likes it tight~," Yes, this was my favorite Shuu so far.

As to cause the most pain for me and the most pleasure for him, he entered painfully slow, nearly driving me crazy for two reasons. One, how slow he was going and two, how big it was, "D-Daddy...faster...,"

"Daddy knows best. Now behave,"

"Yes Daddy...," Shuu seems to really enjoy the daddy kink. Never knew a cold man like him had this side of him.

He pushed a further inside me, still going painfully slow. Only half of his member was inside me, but it felt like a regular one. The rippling pain shot up through my body, and Shuu was enjoying the facial expressions I made, "You want me to go faster?"

"Y-Yes...,"

"Then beg for it and I might consider it,"

"P-Please...please...go faster...,"

"Hmm...since you're being a good little S-Roid, I guess I'll go faster~,"

Shuu placed his hands on either side of my head and pushed deeper into me. I let out a moan and Shuu smiled sadistically, "I'm going to move now,"

"W-Wait!" But it was too late. Shuu already started. The pain was too much, "D-Daddy...I'm about to cum...,"

He placed a finger on my tip, preventing me from releasing, "You're only releasing after I do, and I'm a long way from doing that,"

Shit, he's trying to torture me, "P-Please...,"

"Later, Kar-ma~,"

(Shuu's POV)

I felt Karma's walls close around my member, making me closer to coming. I heard and savored Karma's grunts and moans as he tried not to cum unless I did already, "I-I can't hold it in...I'm trying...p-please...let me cum...,"

"Close around me and I'll be closer,"

Karma nodded and pursed his lips, but let out a scream of both pain and pleasure, "SHUU!"

I knew that when he used my real name, I had hit his prostrate. Karma realized that he used my name and not "Daddy" and quickly apologized, "S-Sorry...,"

"It's fine. Now I know where your sensitive spot is~,"

"Wh-What?" I hit it again, savoring the screams erupting from his lips. I was already close when I saw the incredibly red face and sensual face Karma had towards me, tears tracking down his face.

Eventually, Karma and I came at the same exact time and we both collapsed in a wet and panting mess, "Th-That was great...," I managed to pant out. Karma looked at me, tears dried and tongue exposed, "If you say so...,"

"That was your first time wasn't it?"

"Yes. What about you?"

I avoided the question and Karma knew that I felt uncomfortable about the topic, so he changed the subject, "I need a shower...,"

"Together?"

"If you want to, Shuu~," Yes, Karma's dominance was slowly being built back up. But I will always top, no matter what.

"Together then," I easily stood up while Karma tried to get up. Keyword tried.

"Shuu...my back hurts and I can't walk...," The redhead whined. It was his first time, so I didn't really expect him to recover that fast from my nine inch member. I picked up the hurt S-Roid bridal style and carried him across the apartment and to the bathroom. I placed him in the bathtub and turned the water on, "Since you can't stand up well, we'll be taking a bath instead of a shower,"

"Okay...,"

[]

 **THE CHAPTER WAS GETTING TOO LONG SO I ENDED IT THERE.**

 **UR BOIIIIIIIIIIII,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	3. Drunken Date

(Karma's POV)

I felt the water fill up as I sat in the large bath, resting on the side of the bathtub. My lower back ached, "Shuu...my back still hurts...,"

"It's going to hurt for a while Karma. I probably went too hard on you. Maybe next time, I'll be a little gentler,"

I didn't want it to be any gentler, I liked it rough. But I couldn't move my head or speak, so I just hung my head over the edge, my neck fully exposed. Shuu joined beside me and kissed near my Adam's Apple. I sat up and looked at the strawberry blonde, "What was that for?"

"Can't I still kiss you? It doesn't hurt at least. Unless you want a round two~,"

"No...I'm tired...,"

"Figures. I did go too hard on you,"

"No...I loved it...,"

"Alright, just a little gentler,"

"Mm...okay...," Shuu pressed his lips against the side of neck and trailed kisses down my chest, making me let out small, soft moans. He paused his kisses and looked up at me with lustful kisses as one hand ran across my chest, "Come on Karma~ I wanna hear you moan my name~,"

"Sh-Shuu...,"

This carried on until Shuu decided that he needed to get back to work. I nodded in approval and let him dry off, in front of me. It was hard not to get a nosebleed.

[]

(Shuu's POV)

Goddamn, that was amazing. I almost didn't want to pull away, but I eventually had to. I didn't want to break Karma and I was beginning to get tired. But his lewd sounds fueled me up for half the trip. And his moans as I moved and his screams when I hit his prostate, I loved every second of it. I'd give the world to feel his walls close around my member again.

After putting on a titanium white T-Shirt and black shorts, I trudged to my desk and worked on the next problem. Another log basics question.

 _This is elementary, Shuu. You should've learned exponents in primary school._ Karma's sweet voice echoed in my head as I worked out the problem the same way Karma taught me on the last one. Karma came out with just pants, this time a new pair, and a fluffy white towel upon his red hair, drying it, "So, how are you doing, Shuu?"

"You sure recover quickly,"

"I'm an S-Roid. I have to so I can provide my master the best experience possible,"

"You already did Karma,"

I felt the warmth beaming from Karma's smile as he hovered his head over my shoulder, "You learn fast Shuu. Never thought a blockhead like you would adapt so quickly,"

"Hey!"

"You can solve that faster than just writing all that shit out. Here, let me help you," Karma grabbed my pencil again and scribbled out the problem and wrote down a newer one. After a few seconds, he gave the pencil back to me, "See? Same answer with a faster process,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem. Didn't expect you to know it anyways,"

"What do you mean?"

"Learned it myself. It's my strategy, and I expect the world to adapt to it, but humans don't like change," Karma's face went serious, "So I just keep it to myself until I can find someone that shares the same interests as me. And that person is you," Karma looked at me when I turned my head to face him. Our noses were mere centimeters from touching. He closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad you're my owner!"

The redhead pulled away, "Ah, five minutes past six. Didn't feed Berry. I'll go feed him now,"

"Oh, um, okay,"

The redhead left, calling for Berry after he poured enough cat food for the feline. I continued my work.

After countless math problems and keyboard tapping and frustrating pulls of my hair after figuring out the quickest way to solve the problem, my work was done. I smiled as I leaned back into my chair. Hah, because of an S-Roid, I was done with two days worth of work. Maybe I can even take Natsuhiko's load of work, the load that Teppei took from me to him...

I shook the thought out of my head. Knowing Karasuma, he probably has more in store for me. But since I don't have work tomorrow or over the weekends, I get to relax.

With Karma.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and warm breath breathe next to my face, "Shuu, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We can go on a date tomorrow!"

"After we just had sex?"

"Yeah!"

"Where to?"

"Eh, depends. Where do you wanna go?"

"How am I supposed to know?! You're the one who suggested it, so I assumed you had a plan!"

"I may or may not of thought about it just a few seconds ago...,"

"Fine. I know a bar nearby and owner wanted to meet you. How about that?"

"Sure! But don't get too drunk, okay Shuu?"

"Can't promise you that Karma. I get drunk easily,"

"Hm, okay! I think it'll be fun!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Karma's smile was so bright that it rivaled the sun. I couldn't help but smile at his sweet strawberry scent and bright smile. I looked at the time. 6:45.

I got up and stretched before looked Karma dead in the eye, "Was the sushi enough? If you want, I can go buy some more,"

"No, I'm good," Karma yawned cutely. I smiled and walked out, looking for Berry.

He had finished his food and was stretching over the living room's carpet before coming over to nuzzled Karma's right leg. I rolled my eyes at how much Berry liked Karma. I was with Berry for about three years and he doesn't like me, yet Karma's only been here for a day and Berry already likes him. I sighed and flopped onto the couch, "I'm tired...,"

"Well, if you're tired, go to bed," Karma reasoned. I nodded and headed to the bedroom, laying down on the amber bed. The redhead followed and laid down on the other side of the bed, "Shuu, you look really tired. Have you been getting sleep?"

"Damn boss prevents me from any good sleep," I groaned out. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I look down to see Karma pressing his face into my chest and hugging me, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I-I read somewhere that snuggling with someone can help them relax a-and get a good sleep, so I-I hoped that it w-would help you. I-I don't like s-seeing you this t-tired...," Karma stuttered out of embarrassment, "I-I can stop if you w-want...,"

I wrapped the outer arm around him, pulling him closer, "No, it's fine," I smelled his sweet strawberry scent and felt my eyelids grow heavier before finally sleeping.

[]

[Morning, 5:40]

(Karma's POV)

Shuu still hasn't awoken and his heavy arm was pressing me down into the bed. I managed to wriggle out from his grip, leaving him arm hanging limp at the place I was.

I walked out and checked the time. 5:42, still early in the morning. No wonder Shuu hasn't woken up yet, only early birds like me wake up this early.

What to do? The kitchen is bare and I'm still broke. I didn't want to take Shuu's card to buy food and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know where it is. I found a clean brush in the bathroom and brushed my hair, only taking a few seconds since it was already neat to begin with. I set the brush down and walked out, observing the slumbering calico cat that laid on one of the couch's pillows.

The place was already spotless, so there wasn't anything to clean. Not a credit or debit card in sight, not even cash, for me to go buy some food and make Shuu some breakfast before he wakes up. Come to think of it, does he even eat breakfast?

He has to, his grip on me was pretty strong and he looks pretty healthy to me. Probably eats out three meals a day.

I sighed, slumping onto the couch and petting the sleeping calico cat, smiling as he purred. I yawned as silently as I could before I heard soft footsteps approach me, "Karma, you're up early,"

"Yeah, I'm an early bird. Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I usually wake up around this time," He sighed, "Due to my pressuring job,"

"If it's so stressful, then why not just quit and go find another job?"

"No, I actually happen to like my executive job," Shuu snapped back. I looked at him with a blank and uninterested look, "Says the person that just said that their job was stressful about five seconds ago,"

"I like the pressure," Shuu commented. I got up, silently stretching out, feeling my back pop, "But if you're tired and unhappy, that makes me sad. I hate to see you like this Shuu,"

"Then deal with it, because I have a lot of work on me,"

My face lit up, "Hey Shuu, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Why don't I go in for one day as a replacement?"

"You can't do that!"

"Just ask your boss. I'm sure he'll have a heart to at least let me tag along,"

"You have to feed Berry you know,"

"You can feed him, since you'll be the one at home!"

Judging by the look on the strawberry blonde's face, I could tell I've stuck him in a corner. He sighed again, "Fine, I'll ask Karasuma on Monday,"

"Didn't you give me a phone with his contact? I could just text him or call him,"

"It's better in person Karma,"

I rolled my eyes, "Then why did you give me his contact?"

"No particular reason, just felt like it,"

I looked at him top to bottom, "I know I'm too beautiful to not be hard around but at least stop making it look so obvious,"

"Is it that obvious?"

"What did you expect? I'm too fabulous to hide it,"

"Ah, I'll just go take a cold shower then,"

"What? Just think of me while jacking off in the toilet and you'll be fine,"

"Fuck you,"

"Later Shuu, later,"

I walked up to him, kneeling in front of him, "Or do you want me to help you now?"

He turned around and walked towards the bathroom, "No thanks, I'll just take a cold shower,"

"Fine...," Shuu's figure disappeared from behind the doorway before I realized I hadn't asked him for any money to go buy food for this bare house. I figured I could just wait until he gets out.

(Shuu's POV)

 _Just think of me while jacking off in the toilet and you'll be fine._

I paused in front of the shower door, thinking about Karma's words. Why go through the trouble of a cold shower when I could just stand in front of the toilet moaning his name? Hah, no way, still taking a cold shower.

 _D-Daddy...faster..._

Fuck it, toilet it is.

I hadn't undressed yet, so I didn't have to waste time putting my clothes back on. Well, I guess I do have to partially undress my pants, but not fully.

I stood in front of the toilet and started thinking about Karma while rubbing my shaft.

 _P-Please...please...go faster..._

I heard a soft moan escape my lips as I pumped faster, "K-Karma...,"

 _SHUU!_

Shit, I just lost it.

I ejaculated into the bowl and panted while zipping up my pants.

"Looks like someone took the advice of an S-Roid,"

I whipped around to the origin of the familiar voice until my amethyst eyes landed on the redhead, who was leaning against the doorway with a big smirk spread across his face, "Shut up Karma, I just didn't want to go through the trouble of undressing and dressing back up,"

"Says the man who moaned my name and came so fast,"

"Shut up Karma, it's not my fault that your face looked so fuckable last night,"

"Oh, Mr. Man is finally stepping out of his textbooks and having some fun now, eh?"

"I have a life you know,"

"Not a very interesting one. You don't even have a plant in this household,"

I passed by Karma, fighting a blush that threatening to show up on my face, "Whatever,"

But Karma didn't stop there, "You were thinking about my pitiful pleas last night, weren't you?"

"And if I was?"

The redhead chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my face. Drool leaking out, begs with your daddy kink sprinkled on it, me, moaning your name in a seductive way~,"

"Shut up or I'll fuck your face,"

"Oh I'm excited~,"

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams,"

"And in your wet dreams," I swear, this AI can twist and bend my words to be on his side, "Hey, you still need to give me money so I can go buy some food to fill up your empty kitchen," Karma added.

Ah right, he can cook for me, "Yeah, sure, just, here," I pulled out my golden credit card, "Here, it's yours now. It was going to be my backup card, but now you can have it. Has at least ten thousand US dollars in it. Do the math yourself, smartass,"

Karma thought for a second and then his face turned from thoughtful to shocked, "One million plus yen?!"

"Yup, and it's all yours,"

"What the...that's too much money! I can't accept this!"

"Take it. My pressuring job can earn it back up anytime,"

I looked at Karma's cute face as it went from shocked to pure delight as he ran up to me, hugging me tightly, "THANK YOU!" I was surprised that Berry still slept like a baby. He pocketed the golden card and headed the bedroom, "I'm going to go get a top and get some food. Honestly, you should've bought some food if you knew that you were getting an S-Roid!"

"I didn't expect the S-Roid to be able to cook for me,"

"Technology Shuu, technology has advanced,"

"I can see that. I almost forgot you were an android last night,"

Karma smiled warmly and disappeared behind the bedroom door. As if he could see, I smiled warmly, still looking at the closed door that held my Karma.

(Karma's POV) ((sorry I'm switching a lot I hope you guys don't mind))

I decided on a white button up with a black blazer and set out, new credit card in pocket. I opened the door to leave and saw Shuu sitting on the couch, petting Berry's back and smiling sweetly. I crept up behind him and pecked his forehead, "I'm going now Shuu,"

"Mmkay," Shuu mumbled, so I set out, hearing the voice of the door, " _Door unlocked. One lifeform exiting,_ "

Since there was a pretty good store that was open 24/7 that was within a relatively short walking distance, I decided not to go back and ask for car access and just walk.

Walking was a breeze, literally. It was late December, but it wasn't as cold as the other frigid days, so that meant small breezes that wisp through your hair and crisp air that nips at your skin.

I reached the store and entered, going straight to the vegetable section. After picking out some garlic, tomatoes, celery, and other small vegetables, I walked over to the meat section.

I picked out fresh slices of Kobe beef for Kobe steak and fish filets for later. I walked around, getting butter and other seasonings for food. Since Shuu didn't have anything in his cabinets, I ended up buying a lot of items.

I bought the items at the cashier desk and left with big grocery bags. I walked back to the apartment complex, hauling the heavy items. Picking them up wasn't too bad, since Terasaka did make me carry huge loads of paper all at once to relocate them and whatnot. I sometimes wonder why we didn't get a robot to carry and why we still had this paper when this information could be transferred digitally. I guess Terasaka wanted me to work out. It was almost as if he predicted that I was going to be carrying all this shit.

The elevator dinged, indicating that I had reached the eighteenth floor and started walking to his door. I unlocked the door and walked in, hearing the oh so familiar voice, " _Door unlocked. One lifeform entering,_ "

"Shuu, I'm back," I called out and I heard soft footsteps walk towards me, "Hey Karma,"

I dumped the bags onto the kitchen floor. After I took my top off and walked back to the grocery bags, I immediately began sorting out the food and snacks, "I figured that we'd need some extra food since no one works well on an empty stomach and since your pressuring job makes you work a lot, I decided to buy some snacks for you to eat while you work. I also bought some Kobe beef and I thought you might like it. I've eaten it before and it's delicious. Have you?"

"Oh, thanks. It's my favorite,"

"Oh, that's great! I hoped that you would like it, considering the store I went to demanded a high price for it. Anyways, I also bought some milk and flour so I can make cake whenever you want me to. You know, I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself!"

"I can't wait Karma. Your cooking must be wonderful,"

I beamed and began opening the fridge so I can refrigerate the milk so it doesn't spoil, "We're lucky you gave me the money today! The deal for the baking items was going to expire soon, but I made it just in time!" I felt arms wrap around me and a face dig into my shoulder, "I love you Karma,"

"I love you too, Shuu," He began kissing up the side of my neck, "Shuu, I have to get the other food in the freezer if you don't want it to spoil,"

"It can wait a bit. Just let me enjoy my little treat~," His kisses trailed up my jawline and up my cheek before resting on my lips, "Open," He whispered in mouth and I obliged, letting his tongue slip through.

The cold breeze of the open fridge wasn't enough to overpower the warmth Shuu gave off. I kissed back, feeling his tongue swirl around mine until he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting our tongues, "I always forget that you're an android, you're that amazing,"

 _That's because I'm not an android, I'm a human,_ I thought before smiling, "I'll take that as compliment, Shuu!"

I resumed unpacking the bags while Shuu walked off into his study, "I'll be messaging my boss and asking if I can do any work,"

"Mmkay," Figures, there's not much he really does besides work and kiss. I feel almost bad for him. No video games or TV. Just work, work, work. And since he doesn't have any work to do, it's only natural that he'll get more work to do so he relieves his boredom.

"DAMMIT!" I heard the loud but familiar and angry voice of Shuu echo through the apartment. I looked from the kitchen to see a fuming Shuu storming out of his study and onto the couch, where Berry had woken up from shock and wandered off somewhere else, "Dammit dammit dammit dammit, dammit!"

I finished storing the crackers before sighing and walking over to the furious Shuu and massaging his shoulders, "What's wrong, Shuu?"

He didn't answer me, only grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me forcefully into the soft couch. I hissed as his fingernails dug into my arm. He forced his tongue into my mouth, striking me with full force. I felt numb and I couldn't escape and slap him back to his senses. I gripped the sleeves of his shirt tightly, but my grasp fell loose after he bit my bottom lip forcefully, drawing blood.

Dammit, what do I do?

His hands snaked up my chest and I instantly panicked. I liked it, but wasn't this just a bit too far for the morning. It was only 7:15!

I eventually gave in and let him vent his anger out on me. His hands rubbed up and down my torso before circling around my nipples. I mentally cursed.

He pinched both at the same time, making me moan. The moan was muffled when he traversed deeper throughout my mouth with his tongue. He pulled away, the fury washed away from his eyes, "I...I didn't tell you, didn't I?"

"Tell me what?"

"When...when I get really mad, I sometimes vent my anger out, whether it be romantically or destructively," He studied the side of my arm and yanked my arm up, getting a better view of the bruise that was forming, "I did this didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah, but don't get too mad! I-It didn't hurt-,"

"I-I'm sorry...," Tears started to leak from Shuu's eyes. I panicked again, "Sh-Shuu! Please don't cry, it didn't hurt, I swear!"

He looked up at me and kissed my bruised lips again, only this time, it was tender and sweet. I kissed back on instinct. He pulled away after a bit, "Just, I love you Karma, you know?"

"Y-Yeah...,"

He got off from on top of me and sat beside me. I sat up from my laying position, "So, uh, what's wrong, Shuu?"

"Damn boss put twice the amount of work on me,"

I smiled sweetly, "I can help, you know!"

"Right, you're going as my replacement sometime next week if Karasuma accepts,"

"Yup! I know a lot about what you do, I can get most of the load off your back pronto!" Shuu pecked my cheek, "Thanks,"

He stood up, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair, "So, the date?"

[Timeskip, 3:25]

"I'd give the world to taste your cooking again Karma, that was some great steak,"

I smiled, straightening my blazer, "Thanks. I had hoped you'd liked it,"

"No need for hope Karma, it's going to taste delicious either way," He gave me a short, tender kiss on the lips, "Just like you,"

"Smooth Shuu, very smooth," I stretched, "So, what's the bar called?"

"Maehara's. As you'd guess, the owner is Maehara. He just recently got an S-Roid form your company too. Named it Isogai. I think you two well get along smoothly,"

"I see. What does Isogai look like?"

"I don't know yet. He just recently bought it,"

 _Probably before the major S-Roid rebellion earlier,_ I thought, "Oh, what does the owner look like?"

"Tall-ish, wavy short hair. Orange brown hair and orange brown eyes. Pretty good looking," He lifted my chin with his hands, "But not as handsome as you,"

"Oh, stop it," I playfully smacked his hand away, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go,"

{Maehara's}

We entered the bar. I was a quite bare place to be, no chandeliers, not even much light. Just small lights on the ceiling. We sat down at the bar as the bartender looked up from polishing his beer cup, "Oh hey Asano! Is this your new S-Roid? Quite handsome, if I don't say so myself!"

I waved, "Hi,"

Shuu looked around, "Where's Isogai? Thought Karma might like to meet him,"

"Karma, huh? Nice name you got. Isogai's out in the back loading up the new beer we got into the freezer room. He'll be here in-,"

A brunette rushed out from the hallways that was at the side of the room, "I'm done, is there anything else?"

"Speak of the devil, there he is. We were just talking about you. Here," He tipped his head in my direction, "This is Karma, Asano's new S-Roid. Hope you two get along,"

I smiled at the S-Roid, who was beaming rays from his smile. I remember programming him. He was one of my greatest creations, "Hi, I'm Yuuma Isogai, but you can call me Isogai! Maehara told me your name. I like the name Karma, it seems to suit you nicely!"

"Yeah, thanks. The name Isogai suits you nicely too,"

"Really? Thanks!" If there was a competition of who has the brightest smile, Isogai would win by a mile, "So, tell me about you Karma. How's Asano?"

"Eh, he's alright,"

"Has he, you know, done it with you yet?" I swear, do people immediately ask that when people realize that the thing in front of them is an S-Roid? "Yeah, he has. What about Maehara? Has he?"

"Yeah, of course. He got me about three weeks ago. What about you?"

"Shuu got me yesterday,"

"Wow! Yesterday?! That's a bit quick to have sex!"

"Yeah, I thought so too,"

"B-But on the same day?! Wow, he's moves pretty quickly. Maehara didn't do it yet until a week after my arrival,"

"I see,"

I nearly forgot Isogai was an actual S-Roid. It actually felt like I was talking to another actual human. I had to remind myself continuously that he was an android, it was crazy.

(Shuu's POV)

"So, how your job?" Maehara nonchalantly asked.

"Ah, pressuring. But since Karma's so smart, he says that he wants to take my place for a day so I can rest,"

"Really?! An S-Roid?!"

"I don't think Karasuma knows that Karma is an S-Roid. If I don't tell him, maybe he'll accept,"

The orange blonde sighed, "You know that guy can be really smart at times,"

"What? Maehara, even I had to remind myself that he's an android and not a human!"

"So do I with Isogai,"

"Because Isogai is one of Cloud Nine's best S-Roids. If I don't tell Karasuma, he might actually fall for it," I sipped another glass of beer.

"Asano, that's the fifth glass today. You're going to get drunk. I know how sensitive you are to alcohol,"

"What? No, I'm," I hiccupped, "fine...mm that's some good beer...,"

(Karma's POV)

I heard Maehara call to me, "Looks like Asano got drunk again. How about you take him back home?"

"Uh, sure," I waved to Isogai, "Bye Isogai! Hope we meet again!"

"Bye Karma!"

Shuu was laying over the bar counter with empty beer cups next to him. I gripped under his armpits and slung his left arm over my shoulder, "Okay Shuu, come on, let's go home,"

"But...*hic*Karmaaaa *hic*…,"

"Come on, just walk for me, please,"

"Kayyyy…," He didn't really mean it because he didn't move a muscle, so I ended up dragging him to the car, his feet dragging behind him and his upper body slumped over and only supported by me.

I reached the hover car and struggled to open the car door and dumped him onto the car seat before feeling a tug on his arm that yanked him into the car and a loud slam that signified that he closed the door behind me.

"...I love you so fucking much Karma...and I think I have one way to show you how much...you are mine...you are mine to taste Karma...you...are...mine...,"

[]

 **DANG, THIS WAS REALLY LONG, I GOTTA END THIS.**

 **UR BOI WHO'S CUTTING THE CHAPTERS,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


End file.
